Realisation
by Yumi Akimoto
Summary: 18 years of life...short, but worth it for Harry. Because he has fulfilled his greatest wish.
1. Battle of Eternia

**Disclaimer**: I'M JK ROWLING! laughs maniacally

Joanne's lawyers rush in and shuffle copyright papers in front of Nessa's nose

cough cough Maybe not. After all, I'm never better at stories than Emily (diagonalleyist) or my sister anyway, so, tough luck.

This is actually a short story I wrote for a competition of HP fan fictions. I won, yes…but this is the newer version that I added more chapters and more tears! Or more likely to be the REVISED version after I posted this LAST YEAR and months of denial! Poor thing! Now it's kinda back in business, so sit back and relax…oh and prepare a box of Kleenex tissue if you think you're emotional (in my case only movies work on me…like LOTR: Return of the King)

If it's like an icing on the cake…put on some orchestrated music, something that's touching and powerful. You can try the Lord of the Rings soundtrack, Return of the King – 'Grey Havens'. Okay, don't stare at me if you don't have them, then try JoJo's 'Keep On Keepin' On'…and if you don't have this…gawk, forget it! On with the story!

* * *

**- REALISATION -**

**CHAPTER ONE: ****BATTLE**** OF ETERNIA**

_Imagine your feelings when you've lost something precious, your treasure, your possession, your precious…how do you feel?_

_Simplify that you feel the great loss of what you treasure._

_But how do you feel when you lost a friend…_

_Your best friend…_

_Your brother…_

_Someone you truly love as a family?_

Harry Potter glared at Voldemort with every bottle of hatred, disgust, and the utmost desire in him to kill the person who murdered his parents frazzled inside him without pity, consumed by the greatest hatred towards the man who was once called Tom Marvolo Riddle.

A voice called to him inside his mind, blindly led him to a place where it all began: Godric's Hollow, the place he was born exactly eighteen years ago, at the time when the seventh month died.

Blood dripped down the side of his head spattering his robes and oozed down to the ground. His wand was gripped so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were white and his left arm wounded and bloody. Voldemort, unlike him, stood unharmed and was cackling loudly that it sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"You think you can beat me, Potter? I'm the ultimate wizard and no one is capable of defeating me!" Voldemort sneered, and laughed in the mind of a devil.

"I'm not dead yet, Voldemort," Harry pointed out. "I can kill you for what you did seventeen years ago. My task is undone!" He raised his wand and pointed straight at Voldemort's eye. "I'll kill you no matter what! STUPEFY!"

Unfortunately, Voldemort had already avoided Harry's curse.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort cursed. It struck Harry immediately and he yelled in pain. He felt his body crunching, twisting into a manner of a bent line as he was lifted of his feet to the air, prisoned in a sphere of blazing green light in excruciating suffering. And especially unbearable was the fact that his head was throbbing he felt it could burst anytime.

"Still think you're the hero of this duel, eh?" Voldemort said triumphantly, still pointing his wand at the black haired boy.

"No…" Harry managed to mutter in a struggling voice.

"What?"

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

Harry broke off the curse and fell to the ground with a loud slam; ignoring the pain swelling in him, he got up but swayed a little due to over-exerting pain. He could not depend on anything, neither strength nor intelligence, but only his murderous will in this dangerous crisis that placed him at the brink of death.

"I…I won't lose to you, Voldemort!" Harry repeated once again as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"If you wish, MEET YOUR DOOM!" Voldemort raised his wand once more and pointed at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

A blast of flashing green light blazed from his wand and it hit Harry, but he was far off prepared. While Voldemort was conjuring the words, he swiftly pulled out a mirror from his pocket. The green light struck the mirror, and in no hesitation it reversed back to Voldemort. The process was so quick, the next thing he knew, he saw his enemy fall to the ground defenselessly.

Harry Potter had conquered the Dark Lord, once the most feared wizard since the beginning of his existence.

Voldemort's wand suddenly spun wildly like a top, and a scarlet light shone from its tip. Many white, solid dense bodies of people appeared out of the wand's tip, one by one, floated away gently and vanished. Harry had guessed they were the innocent people murdered by Voldemort, for they had a mourning yet delighted smile on their faces, finally able to rest their troubled spirits into peace and the path they're going? Harry didn't solve that mystery.

Harry struggled to stay awake to witness every victim of Voldemort to be free, awaiting his parents, Cedric, but then his eyesight blurred. His head felt light, and the next thing he fell on the hard ground. He knew he had suffered so many years of pain, despair, obstacles and dangers to come so far to the end, and he finally succeeded.

He remembered Professor Lupin told him once, that before a person ended his or her life, their memories of the past would replay, and so did that happened. Harry viewed the unforgotten memories of the past: how he gone through ten years of misery with the Dursleys, when he got his Hogwarts letter, the meeting with Hagrid, enrolled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was sorted into Gryffindor, where he found his first best friends in Ron and Hermione…

Then there was Voldemort when he first met him, and the second time of a young Tom Riddle. The Basilisk, finding out Sirius as his godfather, The Dementors and the great Patronus he conjured. There was his dad…the stag that offered protection as a part of the Patronus. Then came the Triwizard Tournament, the Order, DA...so many things happened in the past seven years, and he was glad he had fulfilled his wish, granted it with his own and even if he was fated to pass on, he can rest in peace, forever.

_I will finally meet mum and dad and catch up with Sirius Black. Maybe I could even meet my grandparents. _

_For eternity of my afterlives, I will always have the fragments of my love, friendship, my teachers and mentors; all the tears I've spilled and blood I've wasted, all the pain I've gone through, will be lost forever, but in my heart I will have the only key to them…_

"HARRY!"

With a tiny smile, his face revealed peace and enlightenment, glowing with glow of euphoria as he drifted to darkness, accepting his fate with all his heart. He would be remembered forever in tales and histories of the magical world, the tale of the Great War when the Boy Who Lived triumphed to bring safety back to the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for any mistakes or plain English, this is originally written two years ago when I was 12 and now I'm kinda having the lazy bug to _carefully_ rearrange the storyline and the sentences (still having my writer's block!). Oh, please, please REVIEW! And when you're done, next chapter! 


	2. Forever In Haven

**- REALISATION -**

**CHAPTER TWO: FOREVER IN HAVEN**

Years elapsed and seven years had come to pass, eighteen years of life had a true Gryffindor had but lost to shadows…

_Shadows it was not, but to the gardens of Evergreen. _

_Do not feel the despair, for the death of a wizard receives many a condolence and sorrow._

He had sacrificed his life for the sake of the magical world to safety and peace, but all was caused of inferno on that millennium, darkened of one's death.

_The time of evil had ended._

_But of all the history of Harry James Potter faded to the fires..._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"Do you think he'll be in the Evergreen Haven?"

"I don't know,"

"Then what does your heart tells you?"

"…that he's up there already."

Dusk crawled across the sky, to the ceiling of the earth, fluffy clouds in forms of many creatures resembled guardians allowing the weak sunbeam to touch the ground. But unlike what they looked like, the colours of their bodies were moody and full of despair, mourning over the death of one whom all of the magical world came too late to respect.

In a secluded area of a bridge over the Thames Estuary stood a wizard and a witch embraced in each other. They were mysterious not for the reason of hiding themselves from Muggles' preying eyes, also not for their safety but a lone moment in anguish for the remembrance of their best friend and brother.

Ron had his arms encircled around Hermione, consoling her to dry up her tears. As once said before: "_Not all tears are gifted as pearls from heaven, but not all tears are the despairing of an end…_" but for the hazel-haired witch, it's the mixture of both.

"It's alright, 'Mione," Ron soothed her as he patted gently on her back. "I know he's already at peace."

She had softened down a little, but still she could not let the thought of Harry of his sudden death wash away easily. She raised her head as though a wolf to howl, gazing at the sky and put on a sorrowful smile. Clearly she was devastated, but yet she was happy…that Harry had finally found freedom, his wish.

"For three years since Voldemort's defeat he's been in a coma, Ron. He suffered long enough and he strived to live for such a long time, but why in the end he just gave up?" she sniffed as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder, too exhausted after hours of fallen tears. But still she looked at the sky of the beautiful yet crying sun setting behind the clouds.

"No, Harry didn't give up just like that,"

"What?" she questioned the tall wizard beside her.

"Harry did not end his life for defeat, but because he finally realised that he cannot stay here for long."

"What do you mean?"

Ron turned his head from the view at the sun to Hermione. "What he wanted in his life is all in the next world, at the Evergreen Haven. He knew we all wouldn't forgive ourselves, but there's nothing here that could please him. He wanted to see his parents, Sirius; his greatest hope is where he's at now."

Hermione released a soft cry, tears welling again in her eyes. A moment later she felt a soft gesture in her stomach, her face conjured a tiny smile with tears, pulled her hand to the place and comforted it.

Ron pulled her closer into his arms. "I don't regret anything of marrying you, Herm. We accomplished Harry's wish but he didn't get the chance to see it. Yet I got the feeling he's really happy we did, not forgetting that _you're_ expecting our first child soon."

Hermione's tears had stopped and she was grinning. Genuine, broad grins across their faces, lightening the dark in their expressions.

"Forever more, Harry Potter, we love you and will never forget you. We'll tell our children about you and pass down the history."

Ron visualised his best friend smiling from the haven, glad to see them so happily ever together and married as well. Suddenly he saw a truly translucent figure of Harry, standing casually not far away from them with a wide smile. Harry waved at him, he looked so enlightened, so calm, so spirited. Then two other adults appeared on each side of him, the man looked strangely familiar and the woman was the same too – of her eyes.

Now he understood. Harry had united with his parents.

The trio smiled at him, and when Ron blinked, they vanished. He thought that Harry sent a message to him – that he had reached the goal of his crave and now lived as the happiest of all.

"Goodbye, Harry," he whispered.

"Ron, the baby kicked me again!" Hermione exclaimed. She sounded so joyful, so excited. "So it proves that he is very active like you."

"Oh, really? So what if he's going to be fussy and a smarty-pants like his mother?" Ron teased.

"I'll make sure nothing of that would happen," she playfully punched him. "It's good to be a smarty-pants, unlike his dumb father."

"So you're saying being an Auror is stupid?"

"I didn't even mumble those words! Besides, if I said that it'd mean I'm dumb as well."

He sighed silently, staring at the dark waters below him before turning back to the witch. "Let's go back home. Don't forget that Mum is getting extremely frustrated these days when she knows you're running around being eight-month pregnant and you know she's desperate for a grandchild."

"I wasn't running around!" she snapped at him.

"Yes, you are. Working at the Ministry five days a week, attending meetings in different places, being part-time mother growling at practically _anyone_ who drops a tiny crumb on the floor," he replied cheekily.

As Hermione's blabber went on, Ron took one last glance back to the sun, one cloud which resembled Harry's face.

"Dear friend, farewell."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_It's a boy! It's a boy! It's a boy!_

_Of course I know it's a boy, we've known it for months already, you fool!_

_Yay__! I'm such a proud father…why is he so tiny?_

_He's supposed to be tiny, silly! He's a newborn and mind you he's your flesh and blood._

_Yes, yes, and do I have the permission to hold the baby from Her Royal Majesty?_

_Of course._

_What shall we name him?_

_…I'm not sure, but it'd better not be Ronald Jr. or I smack the silly out of you!_

_Maybe…we shall name him…!_

* * *

**A/N: **Gawd, I feel like crying! Oh but for one thing I feel like it's a little exaggerating here…but anyhow, I still think it's really sad! We'd better hope JK Rowling doesn't really kills him off. Anyway, you know the last sentence up there? I'm leaving you to decide what name they give for the cute lil' baby! You'd probably have guessed it out easily.

And you know that one quote up there? It's actually half of the quote/words of my pal Emily (diagonist). I ain't stealing her ideas or somewhat but just to make sure I'm no stalker! And pls don't HAUNT me that I've killed Harry off. It's MY fanfic and I get to DO ANYTHING I WANT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

crowd edges off and SWAT team pointing water guns at Nessa

WHAT? I'm just playing a joke here!

One more thing: I've **NEVER **ever seen the Thames Estuary, let alone actually set foot out of my country (Malaysia), so I dunno how exactly it looks like. I came across the name in a map in my Oxford Dic, so any Britons here can fill me in about it!

See that **SHINING** 'Go' button? Click it! IT'S THE DOOR TO HEAVEN! No matter whether you leave a word or blabbers, I'll appreciate it!


	3. Epilogue

**TADA! **It's da final showdown! Here's the epilogue, and do enjoy the end of this powerful tale before I wrap it up!

**Disclaimer**: … better not say anything before I get arrested again…

* * *

**- REALISATION -**

**EPILOGUE **

_The atmosphere was fogged by nothing but darkness… Nothing could be heard, touched, seen, smelt or tasted… _

_There was no end to this road a teenage wizard was taking._

_Long was the path he had walked for long hours._

_Though he did not know the difference of Time since he had found himself in this pit of unseen light._

_It did not weary him, as it seemed to him this path he was taking was repeated with no hesitation, bringing him back to the beginning of the line._

_It might occur to him, that he was at the Path of Endless Time…_

_Long had it endured, longer than he suspected._

_But he could not think of anything, for his mind could not conjure any knowledge to stop and think._

_After what seemed to be a millennium, he finally could stop as he heard voices echoing through the daunting darkness. _

_It sounded familiar, but he could not remember whose voice it belonged to. _

_Unlike what he had done before, he then lowered his body and sat cross-legged on the ground, a chill ran down his spine to the fright of the ground to be transparent._

_He sat thoughtfully, trying with all his might to find the abandoned corner of his brain, to search for what's missing from his thoughts, and what's in his heart._

_But all he knew, that he was stuck there._

_Then, with all might he could muster, he hollered when the ground suddenly vanished, his weight allowing him to fall down and down into the abyss…_

_Nothing could compare to this feeling of loneliness that bewitched him through the fall._

_Suddenly, his memory flashed through his mind, played after a long pause of the video. He remembered all that was lost, all of the amnesia lifted, and he realised, that he was not the mortal of a distant planet._

_He had opened the key to that abandoned corner._

_He knew, that he would be stuck in this pit of darkness, for ever._

_But still, what was most important of all, he still could not find what was the most hidden part of his life. It was still a mystery to him, of his identity._

_He felt a strange feeling that was alien to him. He felt failure, fright and loneliness filling his empty thoughts._

_His felt his heart shattered to pieces_

_He felt tears in the darkness._

_He knew, that he was already dead._

_He would have this lone abyss to himself, for eternity._

_When the surrounding grew tense to that wizard, suddenly a dazzling light shone, so bright that he was blinded by._

_He beckoned his arm to protect his vulnerable eyes, wondering what lit the pit…_

_Then, he felt he had fallen into an unknown world, for he felt his back softly touched the ground full of grass, flowers and the smell of the garden freshened him._

_He felt strength returning as he got up and his eyes explored the surroundings._

_It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen, for the surrounding was full of green and nature that was beyond any of the beauty ever imagined. _

_It was the place of heavenly earth._

_He sensed bodies approaching him from behind. He spun around, and from that he found realisation._

_He had found what he wanted, what he craved for the most._

_"Mum…dad…"_

_He had found freedom of the Evergreen Haven._

_Harry Potter found realisation of enlightenment.

* * *

_

Ohmigoodness, I am near to tears (half is literally)! Yes, I hardly ever cry when it's reading books, only movies (Lord of the Rings: Return of the King ending made me CRY!) do, but I dunno why, but when I wrote this epilogue it really made me sniff! So how's it? Touching? Nah, my work is all not as good as some PROFESSIONALS!

Okay, if you find the whole paragraph thingy annoying, just bear it! I want it simple and fine, so there it is!

**REVIEWS PLS**! IF YOU THINK 'TIS GOOD OR NOT JUST TELL ME! I shall repay your kindness! **THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFIC! **I really appreciate it and now finally it comes to an end. Hope you'll read my other stories when I post them! And I'd REEAAALLYYY be happy to see you reviewing my future stories! Bye for now! **_– Blessings from Nessa Fëfalas, Lady of the Unicorns_**


End file.
